


Microfic Meme Collection

by Seasonal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/pseuds/Seasonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted drabbles from a Christmas present project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine/Kagami

**#1. Angst**

There's no room for hope in Aomine Daiki's basketball. Not for his opponents - and he's past hating them for their slumped posture and defeated attitudes before half-time - and not for himself. No one can break past him. No one can stop him from breaking through. The only one capable of defeating him is himself, and Aomine's actions only stun everyone else.

He'd considered Kise, back in Teikou, and still remembers that little ember of excitement beneath the bored veneer and the suspicion that, if he _didn't_ solidly trounce him every game, that puppy-like too-smart idiot might storm right past him before he knew it. But Kise had always stopped short.

In contrast, Tetsu's new partner doesn't know how to stop. He growls and dashes and jumps and flings himself into the game like it's all-out war and if it isn't _hope_ Aomine feels, it's still something that he hasn't felt in awhile.

Kagami is _maybe_ potential, but the disappointment is more keenly felt when Aomine still leaves the court with the badly balanced scoreboard and a shell-shocked audience.

Sometimes, he thinks, he misses having expectations.

 

**#2. AU**

It's some sort of miracle. Presumed missing sixteen years, they find this guy living among tigers. And of _course_ , Satsuki is ecstatic over this rare find and insists on being in on the observation and ever-so-slow integration of Kagami Taiga into modern-day society.

This also means that Aomine's obligated to come along to make sure Kagami Taiga doesn't try to give his childhood friend rabies.

Which is why he tackles him as soon as Kagami paces a few steps closer to Satsuki, and Kagami's hissing like his broken air conditioner while Aomine's trying not to look like he's having fun trying to wrestle this guy into submission (getting his hand bitten probably shouldn't make him grin so delightedly).

Satsuki's clipboard and an aptly-wielded squirt bottle separates them, but the damage has been done.

"I don't know which one of you needs more help with _behavioral issues_ ," she moans later, and Aomine wisely (and gingerly rubbing the bump on his head with his bandaged fingers) says nothing.

 

**#3. Crack**

"Now that you're officially dating Dai-chan," Momoi says with sheer gravitas, commandeering the other half of Kagami's couch, "it's _absolutely imperative_ that you see this."

_This_ is a giant book resting on her knees with cracked binding and a red cover that's seen better days (probably years ago). Understandably, Kagami eyes it with some misgivings. With Momoi wielding it, the book could be anything from Aomine's favorite recipes to thoroughly detailed reports documenting his sizes and all of the questioning and/or disturbing as hell habits he's bound to have.

When she flips the cover open and Kagami gets a glimpse of Aomine's round baby ass (and a stunningly baleful stare for an infant), he wishes for the habits instead.

"Is this some sort of thing for girls?" He has to know. "Do you seriously sit there and look at baby as-- uh, butts--" Momoi's become something like an equally frightening Riko, in her own special way. "For fun?"

Momoi shakes her head with a soft, disappointed noise. "Kagamin, this isn't for _fun._ This covers Dai-chan's sixteen years of life."

"... And..."

" _And_ you're going to need this when you he tries to pull the blackmail card on you."

Sometimes, Kagami amends, Momoi is _scarier_ than his coach, and it makes him all the more grateful that she likes him.

 

**#4. Crossover**

_One_ Aomine, he thinks on the teetering line between exasperated and disturbed, is more than enough. And it's not that they look alike, because the guy's got better-maintained hair and lighter skin, and his language is more cultured.

But competitive natures are clashing, and not in the fun way that encourages Kagami to exhibit a feral grin and jump in. It's just _creepy_ , the way these two guys are staring each other down on the court, each one mirroring the other's confident smirk. And then there's the problem of their voices sounding _too damn similar_ , which wouldn't be as big a deal, except Kagami has never once wanted to imagine Aomine saying "Aaaahn".

Lastly...

"You cleaned out your ears yet? I already told you, the only one who can beat me is me." Aomine's drawl is as lazy as his eyes are narrowed and sharp. Across from him, the other boy gives him the kind of smile you'd get from someone who was just barely tolerating your existence out of civility.

"Your words were too trite to be considered of any importance." He raises his arm up, snaps his fingers together like he's demanding silence from an already-quiet audience (at least, Kagami is keeping his thoughts to himself). "After all, the winner will be me."

And this would get somewhere, maybe, if one wasn't waving a tennis racket, and the other didn't have a basketball tucked under his arm.

 

**#5. First Time**

It's like a carefully calculated move, he realizes later (much later). Aomine keeps to his own tray and his own pyramid of burgers.

Then one day, he filches one of Kagami's fries, part of it still protruding from the corner of his mouth as he sneers a challenge. Kagami responds by relocating the carton to his lap and keeping it there for the duration of their meal.

The next time, he commandeers Kagami's soda for a leisurely sip. In retribution, Kagami nabs his to do the same-- less leisurely, more _BRING IT._

And then comes the day that he steals one of Kagami's burgers, and then it's a flurry of hands and insults as they start steal-swapping each other's food.

Kuroko sips at his shake from beside Aomine, ducks the occasionally flying fry, and thinks that you can't really get more official than this.

 

**#6. Fluff**

The bento is meant for the coach, to show her what her future attempts should taste like, and look like, and maybe it's a last-ditch effort, but he doesn't have the time to personally teach her _and_ watch her like a hawk.

For starters, she'd likely have to come over, and Alex still has that troublesome habit of showing up naked in his bed with little to no warning, and after she'd molested Riko's lips, Kagami's fairly certain he should spare the coach any further harassment.

The bento actually ends up in Aomine's mouth, mercilessly devoured, and all because he'd agreed to do a quick one-on-one and hadn't bothered to think about what was at stake for the loser.

"If Coach kills you for eating that, I'm not gonna take responsibility," Kagami says, watching Aomine toss the last bit of egg into his mouth and down it without bothering to chew.

Aomine shrugs. "If Satsuki's cooking can't kill me, your coach probably won't come anywhere close."

Having been at the receiving end of Riko's wrath/glare/punch, Kagami's not so sure, but then again, seeing someone like _Aomine_ get knocked down a peg or two by someone as deceivingly harmless and little as his coach would be worth it. Curiosity overpowers his sense of schadenfreude, though.

"That your... manager, right? Her cooking can't suck _that_ much."

"Eat it first," Aomine says ominously. "Then we'll talk, after you've scraped your ass off the floor."

He's even gracious enough to bring over some of Momoi's soup from her latest cooking adventure, and they don't bother playing for it, because either way, Kagami's got to choke down some of that purple goopy gunk, and _fuck_ , Aomine's absolutely right.

"I only eat it when Ryou's not there and I'm starving," Aomine confides. Which doesn't make Kagami feel any better, but he guesses there's a sense of camaraderie in suffering through absolutely awful food.

He's just not enough of an asshole to put him through Riko's curry.

He wishes he were _more_ of an asshole when he ends up bringing two boxes to their next court encounter, not because he's afraid of losing one again-- but because he'd made too much last night without thinking. Doubled the portions, and maybe he could have eaten both, but then Aomine would have been a grumpy brat about it, so there really was no point in hogging it.

He makes him play for it anyway.

 

**#7. Humor**

When Aomine sees the dog with Kuroko's eyes, he's a little weirded out.

When Aomine sees how much Kagami skirts around the dog, it's suddenly his new best friend.

Nigou, or Tetsu's Clone, as he originally thinks of him, is a willing accomplice, all snuggly and energetic and honed in on Kagami like a laser. Aomine doesn't even have to _do_ much, just hold the puppy up to eye-level and go, horrifying saccharine, "What's _that?_ You wanna go say hi to Kagami? I'll give you a hand."

And then he drops the dog on Kagami's head.

He's got to give the puppy credit, he manages to stay there while Kagami's yelling and stomping around and trying to shake him off, and he even gives an encouraging little whine when Aomine adds, "Don't shake him too hard, he might just pee up there."

Yes, he could grow to love this dog.

 

**#8. Hurt/Comfort**

" _Who gets a cold in this weather?_ " Aomine's tone is skeptical, verging on I'm-About-To-Laugh-At-You-Any-Minute.

Kagami stares at his phone in foggy, congested disbelief. Aomine's already snickering, but that's nothing new. "Who gave you this number?" _And who do I have to yell at unless it's Coach, please don't let it be Coach, or Hyuuga-senpai, but he's not that cruel._

" _Satsuki._ " Shit, he can't yell at her either. " _But she got it from Tetsu, I think._ " _Bingo._ " _So what gives? How am I supposed to get my shoes back if you're lying in bed being all sick and pathetic?_ "

"It's just a cold," Kagami snaps, and his head hurts way too much for this right now. "I'll be over it by tomorrow, and the only reason I'm in bed _now_ is because Coach sent me home." And Riko will _know_ if he hasn't rested, without him even having to strip. "You'll get your shoes back, calm down."

" _In good condition._ "

Despite himself, he grins. "Sure, spit-shined and everything."

" _You'll buy me a new pair if you drool on them, bastard,_ " Aomine says amiably. " _If you still feel like crap tomorrow, Satsuki's got this cold stuff that tastes like shit but'll have you cured in minutes, so she'll probably text you the name._ "

He hangs up without so much as a goodbye, and Kagami crawls back beneath his blankets thinking, _Huh._ So he's learned two things today, that being that now his rival's got his number (which could be fatal), and that Aomine has the worst bedside manner over the phone _ever._

 

**#9. Smut**

"You don't have breasts large enough for this," Aomine grouses, and Kagami wants to sock him, except for as much as the guy complains, he's also very adept at kissing him long and hard enough to almost make up for the times when he doesn't shut up.

Almost.

"Then do it with a _girl_ next time," he gasps out when Aomine lets him breathe again, more than a little annoyed by how lightheaded he is just from the way the guy kisses and the roughness of his hands on Kagami's not-large-enough breasts.

Thinking of his chest like that isn't helping, so he decides to think of something else entirely.

"Nah," and this time, it's Aomine's turn to groan when Kagami shoves his shorts down, strokes him quickly through his boxers. "Satsuki'd be too much of a pain about getting the 'right' one-- _fuck_ ," and he drops his head heavily on his rival's shoulder, panting just as hard. "Says this stuff is supposed to be _meaningful._ "

"Supposed to be." Kagami hopes he sounds unconcerned.

" _Ha._ " Aomine's laugh is syncopated, and he stops shortly after, bringing his head up to look Kagami in the eye. "Something about you that gets me going," he admits, softer. "Not like I think you're better than me or anything like that, but maybe Tetsu knew what he was doing with you. You made playing _fun_ , and sure, you piss me the hell off sometimes, but I want to keep seeing more of you. I want you to show me _everything_ you got."

It's kind of romantic, coming from Aomine, and it's a clear challenge that has his blood surging in reply.

Of course, that's before he adds, "And your nipples are just as sensitive as a girl's, huh?" and Kagami _does_ take a swipe at him this time.

 

**#10. UST**

They're bristling like highly offended, drenched cats, and it's entirely probable that Aomine _hisses_ and flashes his teeth in a wild scowl when Kagami steals the ball and thunders down the court. Sweat flies, sneakers squeak and swivel on the floor like a bizarre dance, and neither seems to care that their basketball showdown begins to resemble a wrestling match with how close they're grasping at and shoving against each other.

"It's _mine_ ," Aomine breathes out, harsh and hot, and Kagami shudders and ducks under his extended arm.

"In your dreams," he tosses back, and his grin is reckless.

On the sidelines, Aomine's long-suffering childhood friend sighs and turns to Kagami's exasperated coach.

"Let's go get some ice cream before they start making out."


	2. Aomine/Kise

**#1. Angst**

_Can't_ and _won't_ have two entirely different meanings, fundamentals that Kise has known long before school had repeated the lesson. He can't eat too many burgers, bad for the complexion. He won't eat ramen noodles without careful inspection after an incident involving Aomine and an earthworm. He can't answer such heartfelt confessions with their deepest desire, he regretfully tells his fans when they get him behind the school. He won't date right now, because it takes more than the average girl to hold his interest and between basketball and his job, he simply sees those as the higher priorities. He's gotten tired of the girls who follow the trend of his last girlfriend, the one Haizaki thought he'd so successfully snatched away.

He can't copy the Generation of Miracles. He tells himself this every time he watches Akashi sweep through the court as regally as a monarch, every time Murasakibara blocks another shot, every time Midorima lets the ball float free from his fingertips and turns his back on it, assured of his success. Of course he can't copy Kuroko's misdirection, and Aomine is as unattainable as the rest of them. Only he's unpredictable, overpowering in his speed and unchoreographed style, and when Kise thinks _I can't copy him_ , there's no sense of disappointment there.

Except there is, in himself, when Kasamatsu's hollering relentlessly at all of them and directing kicks at Kise just as hard, because even as he grows and learns to operate with this new team and their strengths and he copies and copies and copies, he thinks _I still can't copy_ them.

But then he faces Aomine, this time as actual opponents, and he wonders, is it _can't_? Really? Or is it _won't?_ There's that moment when he admits it, that it's admiration holding him back-- by extension, himself. He can't beat Aomine like this because he won't.

He thinks.

_Ah_ , he thinks later, as he tries to push himself to his feet and Aomine walks away, once again the victor. _Maybe it was 'can't' after all._

 

**#2. AU**

The thing that plummets down towards him is much bigger than the other sparkly curiosities he's collected, and it's not as pretty. But before Kise can weigh the pros and cons of going after this new thing, it moves.

It struggles feebly, and that's when he notices it has hands like his and a build like his, only with two sticks extending past the waist instead of a tail (no wonder it's having problems), and the face might not be so bad if it wasn't contorted.

Intrigued and possessing a set of morals that do actually prevail over his curiosity, Kise catches the human (ah, yes, that's the word) under his arms and swims for the surface. The shore's not too far, and he's in prime condition, so he'd be fine either way.

The human flops on the sand, and Kise regards him with the curiosity he'd had to ignore earlier. Dark skin, hair the color of the darkening sky at night. Also not breathing.

As a merman, he doesn't understand why humans have such a hard time with the water, but he also has no idea how to fix this problem. So he shakes the human by the shoulders and pounds him on the chest a few times, and the human sits upright, doubles over with a whole lot of gross-sounding noises, and then punches him in the jaw.

"I was just trying to help you!!" Kise tearfully insists, cradling the wounded part.

"Who the hell tries to help someone by hitting them in the chest?!"

Humans, he decides, are very odd, violent creatures. But somehow, that enthralls him even more.

 

**#3. Crack**

When Kise mentions getting a piercing, Aomine instantly clamors to go along in a voice so wheedling that Midorima instantly informs him that Kise's rubbing off on him, and not for the better. Kise, of course, doesn't mind at all, because he likes the company, and the thought of his first piercing has him a little nervous.

Only a little, though, as he keeps reiterating to Aomine on the way to the place until his friend elbows him in the side of the head and tells him that there have been crazier moves made (mostly) for the sake of modeling.

It's Kise's turn to be the comforting source when they walk into the shop, and it's pink and purple and strewn with cute purses and accessories and makeup. Momoi would love it. Aomine looks like he wants to throw up.

"There's not even a tattoo in the place," he gripes in disbelief. "I thought you were going to a piercing place, not something so _girly--_ "

"They get the job done," Kise says primly. "It's highly recommended by my fans."

Aomine's judgmental stare goes ignored when the clerk chirps out a greeting.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Kise opens his mouth.

"This guy wants his nipple pierced," Aomine announces.

There's a scandalized squawk and Kise quickly wraps his arms around himself like he's prepared to ward off any nipple offenders. "Aominecchi!! That's not true! I just want one for my ear!!!!"

But the fangirls (and they really are _everywhere_ ) have already heard.

 

**#4. Crossover**

" _No_ ," Aomine says heatedly. "No, no, _fuck no._ "

"But Aominecchiiiiiii!!" Kise's whine is punctuated by his new friend's even louder whine, and it's like facing a duo of puppies, except one of them is a human _moron_ and the other one _shouldn't be able to fucking talk._

But sure enough, the shaggy golden dog is either speaking perfect Japanese in the most grating voice he's ever heard, or Satsuki had finally hit him one too many times with her clipboard.

"Please, oh, please let me stay!" The dog is wriggling excitedly on top of Kise's chest, where it's gone and pinned him to the ground (he doesn't seem to mind). "I will be ever so good and I will lick your hand and kill all of the squirrels for you and lie on your feet so that they will not be cold because you have no fur!"

"Aominecchi," Kise says, eyes alight with the fires of Hell. " _We have to keep him._ "

Aomine hates everything, especially when he wakes up the next morning and Kise is sprawled on his chest and the dog is sprawled on his face and offering up copious amounts of devoted drool.

And all of this is before the rainbow bird shows up.

 

**#5. First Time**

Aomine is the first, within a week. It makes sense, Kise reasons. He's the first to greet him with a basketball to the head. He's the first one Kise sees power through a bunch of hopefully floundering club members, the first one who breaks down the structure of basketball and charges ahead with his own style.

Instead of _Aomine-kun_ , it's "Thanks, Aominecchi," when he catches the ball one-handed.

"What are you, Satsuki?" It's not Aomine's nature to be disgusted or weirded out by nicknames, so he merely shrugs at what he doesn't yet know is the highest form of acknowledgment.

He catches on after the others go through Kise's naming sweep, and he mentions once or twice that it's not a very _intimidating_ nickname, but he answers to it nevertheless.

 

**#6. Fluff**

"Here," is Aomine's only warning or contribution to the previously one-sided conversation, and it doesn't even make any sense until Kise finds his animated detailing on the different types of foundation curtailed by a popsicle jammed in the corner of his mouth.

Kise almost gags until he grasps the stick and moves the popsicle to a less awkwardly angled position, but he still doesn't have the space required to move his tongue and ask.

Kuroko answers, anyway, so smoothly and so _out of nowhere_ that Kise nearly chokes again.

"It's his way of saying that he likes you."

Oh.

" _Tetsu_ ," Aomine growls.

"Or that he would like you to stop talking about makeup application," Kuroko continues. "Knowing Aomine-kun, it might be both."

Kise sullenly sucks at his popsicle.

 

**#7. Humor**

"It'll be a long time before you're anywhere _close_ to catching up to me. You just _try_ to copy me."

He isn't the type to gently encourage or coax his struggling teammates. As far as Aomine's concerned, there's _no one_ on the team like that, and if he has to grind the truth into Kise's pretty, determined face to line it with some actual _toughness_ , it won't cost him any sleep.

He's satisfied with his 'coaching' method, and when Kise lopes over to murmur to Satsuki, he shrugs it off. She's the manager, after all, and if he's complaining to her about Aomine, it's nothing he can't ignore. Satsuki can only yell at him for so long before she gives up.

It's no rough task to power through lunch in under five minutes so that he can stretch out on the roof and snooze during the rest of it. It's a beautiful day, clouds absent and occasionally grating childhood friend following Tetsu around. Perfect.

This is before he wakes up, rubs at his jaw to clear a rivulet of drool away, and his hand comes back covered in sparkly nuclear _yellow._

"The _hell_..." Bewildered and deciding on anger before he fully understands what's going on, Aomine stomps downstairs and through a hall of staring students until he slams into the boys' bathroom, where he can stare at his reflection proper.

His first thought is that these are mainly Momoi's scented gel pens, the eight-color pack (red on his nose, yellow daisies on his chin, pink and green hearts on both cheeks, white on his forehead, the other plethora of color fighting for dominance on the rest of his skin), but she would have been too busy (and too cunning) to play a prank on this. So then--

Reading _I'll catch up to you before you know it, Aominecchi_ in the mirror takes longer than he would ever admit to. Swearing, Aomine swipes his arm across his forehead, smearing the _so dream while you can_ line below the first.

All too late, he remembers Satsuki boasting about how hard it was to remove the ink, cured only by her eraser. The best he can do is smudge up the artwork even more, and no amount of splashing removes it, so he has to go to practice looking like a deranged clown escaping from a glitter factory. Only a sharp look from Akashi prevents anyone from saying anything.

"Fuck you," he says to Kise, grudgingly respectful and vengeance roaring in his heart.

Satsuki helps him with the marker removal later, but Kise already has pictures, and Aomine has to admit that the guy's definitely tougher than he gave him credit for.

He's still dead, though.

 

**#8. Hurt/Comfort**

Aomine doesn't extend a hand when Kise trembles on his hands and knees and breathes out in slow, painful shock. He's rough on the court, and he doesn't show any sympathy. Even if he wasn't the one to topple their aspiring player, it's crueler to help him up when Haizaki thought he had so thoroughly stomped all of Kise's hopes, dreams, and chances for scoring (in all ways) into the polished floor of the basketball court. It's pretty much telling Kise that there's no way he can rise above this, not without the rest of the team looking out for him. And Teikou isn't like that. Satsuki can be a soothing, feminine source for advice and comfort, if Kise needs it, but he won't get kind words and helping hands from Aomine.

He knows Kise well enough. This isn't enough to stop him. If anything, Haizaki probably spurred him to grow and develop and slam more baskets. He'll be fine, after a bout of silent frustration and a bout of loud whining to anyone who will listen (no one will).

That doesn't stop Aomine from strolling casually into the locker room, cocking his head as the sound of loud moans and girlish praises come trundling out of one of the showers - so he'd been serious, huh - and going to flush the toilet.

The screams as water suddenly runs _freezing_ make him smile.

 

**#9. Smut**

 

Kise Ryouta is still a teenage boy, beyond the modeling career and his all-around excellency at whatever he puts his mind to. Except there's still that plateau dangling just at his eye-level, the one he thinks he could _maybe_ make if he jumped, but he chooses to climb this one instead. Catching up to Aomine is worth the effort.

But right now, Aomine isn't so much an insurmountable challenge as he is another teenage boy, one who has no reservations about touching Kise's cock with the same reckless playfulness he shows in his everyday grin.

"The gravure idols a little too much for you?" and honestly, Kise thinks, with a touch of dazed exasperation, does he _have_ to sound so casual about this? "You were too stiff during practice-- you're lucky Akashi didn't say anything. But page 23's a definite killer."

Kise doesn't know what he says, exactly, or if he manages to say something that would constitute as an actual sentence. Much to his embarrassment, he suspects it's just a needy gasp that lowers into a groan when Aomine draws a heavy finger across the tip.

"It's okay," and now Aomine's voice has dropped in pitch as well. "This should loosen you up again."

No-- well yes, _temporarily,_ but Kise isn't yet willing to admit that it's more Aomine's fault than he realizes. It's not the magazine he lent him. It's that untamed grace on the court. It's the sharpness of his eyes. It's the way, when he lifts his arm to transfer sweat from his face to the crook of his elbow, his shirt lifts just enough and--

Kise Ryouta is a teenage boy with teenage hormones, and he's also just realized how much trouble he's in.

 

**#10. UST**

After an entire practice zooming by with Aomine either glaring vehemently at him or affixing his eyes to Momoi's chest, Kise ponders on the wisdom of asking the guy himself or taking the safe, easy way out and asking someone else.

It _is_ Aomine, and even if Kise has no problem harassing him for anything and everything (despite Aomine's inclinations to hit harder than Kuroko does), he doubts he'll get a satisfactory answer. That leaves the other option, so as the other players clear out of the gym, he plops down on the bench besides Momoi and gives her his saddest, most appealing pout.

"Momocchi, have you noticed--"

"How Da-- ah, Aomine-kun's been looking at the both of us?" Momoi's engrossed in filling up her notebook, and doesn't even bother to look up and admire Kise's attractive expression. "I think he's been trying to convince himself that he really still prefers breasts."

She says it so matter-of-factly that Kise's face goes from Adorably Petulant to Completely Blindsided. "Huh?"

"And, from the way he's been glaring at you..." She closes the book now and rises to her feet, giving him a smile. "It's not going very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the other basketball pairing for a different friend.
> 
> One day I may ask for requests for these, but I need to recuperate first.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend when I might have gotten the crazy idea to ask for pairings and apply them to the microfic meme.
> 
> I've learned.


End file.
